Pavilions of Hadrius
by drufan
Summary: Sheppard and company encounter a psycho computer. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: They taint mine, never will be, too bad so sad._

The Pavilions of Hadrius

How she had weaseled out of this ceremony, he would never know. She had convinced Carson that she had a cold. She went as far as to carry a box of tissues around wherever she went.

"Can't go through the Gate if she's contagious." Carson stated so stoically.

Utter and total bull. She did not have a cold. They were ganging up on him again. He turned around and sullenly looked at the great big ring of contrivance. It loomed back at him.

"Et tu Brute?"

"What was dat Major?" Weir asked as she slowly approached him wiping her nose with a tissue.

Chaya. It all came down to his hormones and lack of judgment when it came to a mere goddess. They had not completely forgiven him yet but wanted to show they still trusted him. He cocked his head at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you're doing. I'm fine. Yes she pulled the wool over my eyes but I learned my lesson." He faced the all-knowing eye again.

"Major, I can't go and risk spreading a contagion to our new allies. You need to take my place and apologize for the inconvenience." She drew her attention to Teyla as she entered the Gate room.

"Teyla make sure he plays nice with the other kids. Now stay safe." Dr. Weir ascended the stairs to the command deck. "Dial it up, and we will see you two in a day or two. Enjoy yourselves!"

With his back to her, he waved and stepped through. Teyla nodded respectfully and followed.

"How are you feeling?" Carson sidled up next to her.

"Much better now. It is a true miracle," Weir said with a wry grin tossing the tissue in the wastebasket.

-------------

"Welcome to Parcini Major Sheppard!" Chief Elder Mirandau greeted them as they stepped off the Stargate platform. "We are most honored!" The leader smiled congenially at them.

"Thank you, it's an honor to be here," replied Sheppard with a forced grin of his own. "Dr. Weir sends her apologies for not being able to come in person." Sheppard then gestured to his companion, "This is Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosian people and a member of my team."

The Parcinese were another agrarian society. They traded with many peoples just not Teyla's. Sgt. Stackhouse's team had been the first to make contact. They found the society very friendly and very willing to trade for medical, scientific and agricultural information. Anomalous energy readings around the city were a plus as well. Negotiationsbegan and finalized quickly and easily. A larger contingent of scientists and advisors were allowed into the city and surrounding areas soon there after. Finally, a trading partner that seemed to be on the up and up. There was only one piece of the negotiations left.

Mirandau bowed to Teyla and returned his attention back to Sheppard. "Major Sheppard, your emissaries have been most enlightening. The knowledge they have imparted to our different committees has been very exciting." He led them away from the Gate while talking animatedly.

He directed them to a common meetinghouse in the middle of the city. They entered the one room building and sat themselves at a long low table. Mirandau and his council sat on pillows on one side as Sheppard and Teyla sat on the other.

"As we had Sgt. Stackhouse communicate, we have a ceremony that needs to be performed to quicken our agreement." He continued, "A leader must be presented to the Temple of the Protector for a blessing to be granted on the agreement."

Temples, he was not so sure about temples. A flicker of worry crossed his face.

"It is just protocol I assure you Major Sheppard. Many have stood before the altar and the Matriarch has always pronounced judgment favorably." Mirandau put on his most reassuring expression.

Quashing his own reservations, Sheppard answered as amicably as possible, "I understand and am at your disposal."

A broad smile showed the relief on Mirandao's face. "Excellent! We will call on you tomorrow at the rising of the sun."

Mirandau and Sheppard stood and bowed to each other. "My assistant Larin will show you to the guest house. Until sunrise Major Sheppard."

"Until sunrise Chief Elder Mirandau." Sheppard parroted.

They followed their escort to the guesthouse located next door to the common house. Larin bowed and left them in front of their respective rooms.

Sheppard whirled around startling Teyla, "OK, we need to contact Rodney and ask about the temple. I don't have real good luck with shrines, secret bunkers or temples."

"You are correct. They do tend to come back and …What is it Lt. Ford says? Aah yes…bite you in the ass," said Teyla with a proud smile on her face. She finally felt that she understood some of their colloquialisms.

"Oh he does, does he?" retorted Sheppard with a mischievous grin on his face. "Better have a chat with the young- soon to be demoted- Lieutenant."

Teyla studied his face for a moment, and then smiled. "You are joking, right?"

"Yes, yes I am." Sheppard tapped his radio. "McKay you there?"

McKay had arrived with the large group of scientists and other advisors from Atlantis. If the Ancient ruins were the equivalent of the dinner bell, then Rodney must be having a Pavlovian response. Reports had been coming back that there might be a huge power source located here. Unfortunately, leads were thin. Energy readings would flicker then disappear; mocking them. Of course, Sheppard was not going to let the head of the science department come alone, so he had assigned Ford to baby-sit, much to the chagrin of the young Lieutenant. Dire retribution would be heaped upon him if anything happened to McKay.

"McKay here. No, no, no, that is the rubble pile. Over there is the important stuff. Glad you could join us Major." McKay sounded as impatient and totalitarian as ever. "It seems the Ancients were here and for quite a while. Another culture lived here after that and built over the ruins. Then the Parcinese built over those."

"Fascinating McKay, but I need you to find out about the …" He looked questioningly at Teyla and snapped his fingers.

"Temple of the Protector," supplied Teyla slightly annoyed at the snapping.

"Yeah, what she said." Sheppard nodded thanks. Definitely been hanging around Rodney too long he thought as he looked at his snapping fingers.

"We haven't been allowed into the temples yet. They are waiting to allow us access after your little pagan ceremony tomorrow."

"Be nice McKay," Sheppard said back. "Can you at least get a little intel on the ceremony? You know our luck with these things."

"Agreed, we tend to find the poison apple don't we? OK, I'll see what I can find out in my abundant spare time. McKay out."

"Sheppard out."

He faced Teyla, "Why don't we get settled in and explore the town a little?"

Sheppard held out his arm; Teyla nodded; and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk to the temple was extremely scenic. Of course McKay had been right, there seemed to be three different types of architecture: the obvious signs of the Ancient architecture, the unknown race and the Parcinese. They may have still relied on agriculture but the Parcinese were no slouches in the building department- no grass or skin huts here. The walk was longer than he had expected though. Apparently, the temple was not in the center of town like in most places he had visited.

"All I found out is you present yourself to the Matriarch of the temple and promise free trade and exchange of ideas," McKay informed him as they trekked to the temple.

"Are you sure that is it? No fighting of dragons or drinking the blood of the young?" asked Sheppard as Larin led them down one more street.

"Where do you get this stuff from? That puerile mind of yours is working way to hard." retorted McKay.

"Because McKay, I am very imaginative. And as Teyla and Lt Ford pointed out, these things like to take a hunk out of my hide."

They were now nearing the edge of the town and approaching the small mountains that backed up to it. The temple was definitely not in a place of prominence, but hidden in the side of one of the mountains. As they approached the entrance, it was disappointing. It was very unassuming. They stepped through the door into a narthex. The inside, however, was a different story.

The narthex had a high ceiling with the familiar stain glass effect that Atlantis had in abundance. The inner chamber was even grander. A mountain of steps reached towards the ceiling with an oversize altar at the top. It reminded Sheppard of the pyramids in Mexico. At the base of the steps, Mirandau and his council waited for them. A group of clerics lined the chamber's walls, while a lone figure stood atop the pyramid.

Immediately, Mirandau started the ceremony. "Matriarch Scilla, I present to you Major John Sheppard of the City of Atlantis. He brings knowledge beneficial to your people. We ask for your consent and blessing on our agreement…"

As the Chief Elder prattled on, Rodney checked his portable device for energy readings. There was nothing so far. He looked around. Writings in Ancient on the walls, could signify this room was used for… "I have no idea," he admitted to himself. Too much of it had been bastardized by the Parcinese and the others.

Rodney felt a poke in his back. Ford motioned to him to pay attention. The Matriarch descended the pyramid steps. McKay took a good look at the young woman. She was beautiful in a very seductive priestess sort of way. He leaned over to Sheppard.

"Think Picard."

Sheppard shot McKay a quick glare and returned his full attention back to the Matriarch. When she reached him, the Matriarch circled him predatorily.

"Come stand before the altar so that your intentions may be judged."

She grabbed the Major's hand and led him towards the pyramid steps. When his foot landed on the first step of the pyramid, the portable device in McKay's hand chirped. Rodney quickly began checking the readings. The signature was very low but growing steadily as the pair ascended the steps. Lights flickered on all around them; the hum of energy traveling through long dead conduits filled the room.

The Matriarch and Major Sheppard reached the top. He looked back down at McKay as if to say-did you see that?

Coolly, Matriarch Scilla faced the altar, "You must stand directly in front Major John Sheppard."

She smiled at him but not a smile that filled him with many reassurances.

"I will beseech the temple itself to levy its grace on the agreement." She stepped forward and bowed. Closing her eyes, she began to sway.

"Excuse me, the temple itself?"

She bowed again and turned to walk back. Her demeanor had changed; she seemed unfocused and distant. She came to a halt just to his left and slightly behind him.

"You need to present yourself," catching him off guard, she pushed him forward. He stumbled right onto a square floor plate one meter by one meter. It instantly lit up like a disco dance floor.

"McKay!" shouted Sheppard as a tingle went up his leg, through his spine and into his head.

The energy readings spiked on Rodney's device sending it into a chirping frenzy. The entire chamber came alive.

"Oh crap," Rodney blurted out.

"What is it?" Teyla and Ford asked in unison rushing forward.

"I think Major Sheppard and his gene have set something else off." Rodney raced up the steps to the altar glaring at the Matriarch. "Enigmatic priestesses always trying to screw us anyway they can. Ancient tech always wetting itself to connect with John Sheppard." He continued to swear under his breath as he reached the top.

The Matriarch seemed lost in her own dance; listening to an internal melody. She slowly opened her eyes and in a very euphoric voice entreatied the group, "Welcome home."

--------------

Chief Elder Mirandau was befuddled. "I do not understand; nothing like this has happened before. It is just protocol! Protocol!" his voice rising as he rushed up the steps with his council. "Matriarch Scilla! What have you done?"

At first, he had been mesmerized by the temple's reaction to Major Sheppard. It was nothing less than miraculous. They were truly ordained by the Ancestors. Then the Matriarch changed and Dr. McKay ran up the stairs cursing under his breath.

He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, "Did you know that this would happen?"

"Do not fear, the temple recognizes its own children. Rejoice at the reunification of mother and child," she gave the answer in a singsong voice. Mirandau released her and looked between his council and the visitors.

"Lt. Ford, I suggest…Lt. Ford?" He looked at the young officer and then at the others. All of them were glassy eyed and blank. Arcs of energy streamed between them. "Larin go find Sgt. Stackhouse and bring him as quick as possible."

Larin ran quickly down the steps and out of the temple.

"It was only supposed to be protocol."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

From the moment he had stepped on to the disco dance floor, he was locked in place. He was never...ever...ever going near another temple, shrine or open secret bunker again. He was also going to swear off any religious ceremonies, even if Elizabeth was suffering from leprosy. She could collect all her body parts and enjoy the native hospitality herself.

A voice began to murmur softly inside his head. It was somewhat pleasant but unnerving; it **was** inside his head after all. "We have been waiting for your return. We have missed you."

He cringed mentally. "Sorry? I am afraid you have me confused with someone else. Who are you?"

"Forgive me, it has been so long. I am the Pavilion of Acquirement, protector and sister of the Archive. I withdraw and assimilate information, data and knowledge to be used for the greater good," replied the disembodied voice. "There has been no mistake. Prepare yourself, I will now withdraw any knowledge, data or information you have obtained."

He panicked. "What? No! Wait!" Sheppard did not have time or any idea really how to mount a defense. Warmth spread throughout the inside of his skull. Quickly, the sensation changed to a hook pulling on his brain and unraveling it like a skein of yarn.

His life flashed before his eyes. Memories of Atlantis from security codes to flushing the toilets streamed past him. Flashes of childhood, teenage angst, his first solo flight: everything was being slurped out like spaghetti. It was more than just images too; he was experiencing the physical and the emotional reactions that went along with every memory. Complete overload.

The Pavilion sent a ripple of glee through him. "So much new information. I need more."

The Pavilion continued to download his knowledge as it extended its search. Out of his peripheral vision, John saw Rodney walk up to him. The smorgasbord of information had arrived. The Pavilion's next succulent target served up with a side of fries and a Coke. 'Oh no,' was all he could think. Involuntarily, Sheppard grabbed McKay's wrist.

Sam Carter-ZPM's-Siberia-University-cat-certain doom: all sped by too fast for him to see clearly. He could feel the intensity of each emotion. All of it heaped right on top of his experiences: more overload.

'Geez Rodney, no wonder you are always in overdrive,' he thought, as the scientist's memories became his own for just an instant.

"MORE!" The computer pleaded.

'Oh God, it's insane,' John realized as the computer searched for another.

McKay's gaze fell upon Ford. Raising his right hand, he sent an arc of energy that hit Ford in the chest.

Grandma's apple pie-explosives training-losing his virginity at Prom- energy beast burning him: the last memory, if Sheppard and McKay could have screamed, they would have. Actually, they wanted to scream at the one before that too.

"You live on the home world. I need more, must have more." It gasped in the throws of ecstasy.

Aiden grabbed Teyla.

Wraith attacks-father's death-becoming leader-Jinto's birth-captive with Col. Sumner-puddle jumper-necklace…

His brain was unraveling into nothing as all four sets of experiences, memories, information and emotions now flowed over, through and out of him.

Then, the sweet murmurings stopped abruptly. The glee turned to confusion, and then rage. The Pavilion shrieked in his head, "Tainted! Defiled! Contaminated!"

The Pavilion was no longer so ecstatic at their union.

"What? Defiled? I don't understa…"

"Betrayed."

Sheppard frantically thought, "Off."

"Must eliminate."

"Exit."

"Terminate Abominations!"

"Can anyone hear me? I need suggestions!"

"Think Picard…Sleep." Sheppard could not help but smile inwardly- Rodney. He had seen that episode too. It still did not work.

"Control-Alt.-Delete." Now McKay was grasping at thin air. Still worth a try though.

The unraveling stopped. Sheppard wondered if that had actually worked, when a new sensation replaced it. It started out like the warmth he had first felt but was mutating into something much bigger, more powerful. It visualized in his mind like a large spike ready to skewer all four of them at once. No doubt, anything that represented itself like that, would kill them all.

The human brain, being a complicated organ, subscribes to self-preservation like anything else. John's brain had had enough; it short-circuited, throwing up a wall to block the sensory onslaught. The spike of energy, with no pathway to follow, rebounded back at the Pavilion. Lights flickered, circuits and conduits burned and then the entire chamber dropped into darkness. The only lights were those provided by the Parcini faithful.

"Betrayal!" the Pavilion screamed as it shut down. The arcs of energy linking the team dissipated leaving Teyla, Ford, and McKay on their knees panting. Sheppard fell straight backwards as the floor plate released him. He cracked the back of his head on the edge of the steps then started to slide down the pyramid. Groggily, Rodney's hand shot out and grasped Sheppard's pant's leg to keep him from going any farther.

From beginning to end, the entire encounter had taken only one minute.

-------------

"Oh God, he's seizing!" McKay shouted. "Ford help me!" He was losing his grip on the pant's leg.

Ford staggered up the steps. He grabbed Sheppard by his arms and hauled him up to the top of the pyramid. Ford dropped to his knees and cradled his CO's head in his lap so it would not hit the floor. McKay held Sheppard up on his side.

"Do we need to time it? Because if we do my watch isn't working," said Rodney looking at his useless timepiece. He was still gathering his own wits about him.

Ford appeared just as dazed. "Sorry Doc, mine isn't working either."

"Doctor McKay! Lt. Ford! I have sent for Sgt. Stackhouse. He should be here soon," cried a very distraught Mirandau.

He glanced back at the Matriarch. She was weeping and scolding the team, "Bad children! Naughty children!" She tried to collapse to the floor but was firmly held by the members of the Parcini council. "She will be so cross with you!"

Trying to ignore the wailing from behind them, Ford tapped his radio, "My radio's not working. Is yours Doc?"

McKay tried his. "No, nothing."

"How about you Teyla?" Ford called down.

"Mine either." She was just pulling herself off the floor.

"Teyla can you go meet them?" asked Ford. "And send for Dr. Beckett."

"Yes!" There was no argument, just her answer and her footsteps on the floor.

"Come on Major, please stop. There be no dragons here," McKay softly whispered.

-------------

"Sgt. Stackhouse!" Teyla called out. "We need a medical team at the temple!"

"Larin told us there's a problem," the Sergeant replied as he jogged up to her.

"Major Sheppard is injured. He is having some sort of fit," she reported.

"OK, Dennison are you still at the Gate?"

"Yes Sergeant."

"Contact Atlantis, we need a medical team to…" He turned to look at Teyla.

"The Temple of the Protector. We need Dr. Be…" She stopped and stared into space.

"Ma'am, ma'am?" Stackhouse waved his hand in front of her face. "Get that team here now Dennison!"

"…ckett." Teyla finished and blinked.

"Are you OK ma'am?" asked Stackhouse eyeing her up and down.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She eyed him right back.

"You stopped mid-sentence and zoned out."

"I do not understand," responded Teyla mystified.

"We'll worry about it later," he motioned for her to lead the way.

-------------

Sgt. Stackhouse's team, lead by Teyla, hastily entered the sanctuary.

"Where's the medical team? What are they doing; taking in the sights?" McKay screamed. "The Major is in real trouble!"

"I know sir. They are on their way." Stackhouse ran up the steps behind Teyla.

Sheppard would swap between convulsions and catatonia. In the catatonic state, he would stare into space displaying ever shifting facial expressions: a frown, a smile, a silent scream. It was eerie.

A clattering of wheels on the hard floor averted everyone's attention.

"Oh thank God! Did you think that we were at EPCOT and stuck on the ride in Mexico?" Rodney snapped. "He's having seizures, one after the other."

"Thank ya Rodney. Let us take care of him." Carson helped McKay to his feet and directed him towards Teyla.

A med tech relieved Ford from cradling his CO's head and he walked over to the rest of his team. All they could do now was watch and wait.

--------------

A/N Thanks for reviewing. Still getting my feet wet and love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The entire team had been escorted to the infirmary. Sgt. Stackhouse had snitched on Teyla's zone out. Of course, the pesky little fact, that they were essentially electrocuted, bolstered Carson's logic. They would be guests for a little while.

"Have you had any side effects that you know of Rodney?" Carson quizzed him. "Any light headedness or lost time?"

"No. No. No." McKay retorted pointing his finger at each question. "I'm feeling fine. Not even a headache from having my brain uncoiled. That's what it felt like you know." He looked Carson in the eyes. "All my fantabulous knowledge slurped out through a bendy straw."

Weir stealthily entered the med bay, sans tissues. She stood back for a moment and surveyed the room. Ford and Teyla were sitting on the cots with legs dangling over looking no worse for the wear. McKay was being checked out by Carson and griping loudly. Sheppard, to her eternal regret, was sending a machine into a dither of wailing and chirping. The bed was shaking so hard from its occupant, the hinges were creaking. Carson's team surrounded him and waited until his convulsions ceased.

"We have an hour and fifteen before he starts again," said Carson to his team. "Tracy stay with him."

Beckett immediately spotted her. "Where is your Kleenex box?"

She immediately dropped her eyes to the fascinating shoestrings on her boots. "Carson, I already feel guilty enough. How was I to know he would stumble into the ceremony from hell?" How ironic, if she had gone, they would not be in this mess now; all of this because of that tricky little gene. "You know, you are not as pure as the driven snow."

"Aye, that I do Doctor. Well, at least let me update you. In their four hours of being back, the Major has suffered no less than 7 tonic-clonic seizures. He has yet to regain consciousness . It seems he is also in a perpetual state of Absence seizures as well. But not really."

She stared vacantly at him.

"Sorry, the total body seizures are more commonly known as Grand mal. The other is commonly known as petit mal. But again not really."

"What do you mean not really?" She once again looked confused.

"They present themselves like seizures but I don't think they really are. I'm not sure what they are yet. I'm doing work-ups on the rest of the team. They are exhibiting the same symptoms just not the tonic-clonic." Carson shook his head. "We did finally bring the Major's seizures under control but he still has one every hour and fifteen minutes. It's some sort of cycle. Give me a couple hours and I can tell you more."

"Well, keep me inform Carson." She walked over to Rodney. "How are you Rodney?"

"I'M FINE!" he shouted directing it toward Beckett.

"Keep your voice down ya daft bugger!" said Beckett peering at him from Aiden's bed. "Or I'll find the extra big needles and a near sighted nurse."

Rodney scowled. "Anyway, you need to change the security codes and IDC codes Elizabeth. That psychotic, brain untangling, harpy of a machine ripped everything it could from us."

"Including everything to do with Atlantis," she deduced.

"And Earth." He said it with such finality; it took her aback. She already had an idea- but when he was so succinct- it was a bad sign.

"We will need to inspect the temple again. We have no idea if the data was saved or destroyed when it released us."

"We'll take care of it Rodney." She turned to walk over to Teyla and Ford when he grabbed her arm.

"It's not totally your fault. I think we can all share a little blame."

She smiled, gave a quick nod, and then made her rounds.

-------------

Major John Sheppard, United States Air Force, Serial Number 142...

"Halling where is my father?" A panicked female voice filled his head.

He could see, hear, touch, taste and smell the memory.

"I do not know. He was with Charron before the culling…"

He was Teyla.

The scene switched.

"I am sorry Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagon. They took him. You, my child, are the new leader of the Athosian people."

Charron held her tightly as they sank down to the ground together. Utter and complete sorrow absorbed him- no her.

The channel switched again.

"What can we expect?" Col. Sumner faced him/her. The scene played out, one of her people was taken away. When the Wraith came for the poor guy, a strange sensation overtook him/her."They do not need to explain themselves."

He was but wasn't. He could feel the anger, fear, grief and sorrow. Not his- hers. He felt lost; self-awareness was such a tenuous thread.

The channel switched yet again.

"Like a knife in the eye." This time the jumper came into view through four different perspectives. A cacophony of sensory stimuli disoriented him like a wave knocking him off his board. Everything was topsy-turvy.

"Water."

No, no, no, this was going to suck on so many levels.

He felt the soul sucking arachnid dig in deeper. He felt his horrific reaction filled to the brim with icy hot life draining pain. He felt Ford's panicked, oh-shit-what-the-fuck-have-we done, emotional barrage. He felt Teyla's sorrow filled concern. He felt Rodney's anxiety riddled guilt complex. All of it crashing down on him, making him scream until he could scream no more. His individuality blurring and trying to escape.

Another switch.

A flash of cold radiated out of him for an instant.

A minuscule electrical explosion trickled across his brain and he lost control. He could feel his own body thrashing around and then he hazily saw a face…

Carson?

Then it started all over again and he needed to remember…

Major John Sheppard, United States Air Force, Serial Number 142...

-------------

"It's weird Doc. I'm talking to you and then I see a totally different place or person. I don't even think it's my memory. I'm pretty damn sure it's Teyla's, because I sure as hell don't ever remember being a little girl lost in an alien marketplace." Ford was attempting to describe what he had just seen in his mind's eye.

The EEG wailed again. Beckett crossed the infirmary to console, encourage and/or soothe Sheppard. When the Major finally calmed, Beckett stood straight up, startled.

"Major?" No answer came.

"Doc?" Aiden sat up in his bed.

"I could swear he saw me for a second." Beckett checked the readouts from the machine. There it was, a regular brainwave pattern for a split second. It looked like a glitch. Then it returned to the constant irregular pattern.

"Hang on Major, we're trying to help." All Carson could do was pat him on the arm.

-------------

"Visions."

"You think he's having reality bending visions?" Weir just shook her head.

"Yes. The entire team is having them. They are experiencing each other's, as well as their own, memories. Except Teyla, she apparently was on the end of the data stream. Only her memories are presenting themselves in living color in her head." Beckett motioned Weir over to Sheppard's bed.

"Is he crying?" She touched the end of the bed lightly.

"He runs through a list of facial and emotional expressions. Just wait, here comes one of the silent screams. Those are the most unnatural and are frankly downright creepy." He motioned for the nurse to keep an eye on him.

"Is he still in the cycle? The medication is keeping the seizures under control?" asked Weir still watching the Major.

"Amazingly enough, yes."

She continued watching with detached fascination. It was like a silent movie without the organ music. Creepy was unquestionably an accurate description.

-------------

A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement. Once again feel free to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

If she was honest with herself, she had been punishing Sheppard. She knew his dislike for the crazy off-world ceremonies that he had been forced to attend. However, she had also wanted to let him know that- yes you screwed up royally, but you are still my trusted right arm. Her face should be covered in black soot from the backfire. As they say, life goes on. And with the same certainty, Major John Sheppard was going to be OK and make her pay. She would swallow her pride and make sure he got the chance.

She looked around the briefing table. Everyone had assembled; it was time for business.

"Peter have you inspected the temple on the planet?"

"Yes Dr. Weir. But I have not been able to access it. I even brought Sgt. Markham to see if anything could be activated. It is fried. I can't even tell you if the mainframe is in that building."

Seeing as Peter Grodin knew as much about the Ancient computers on Atlantis as anyone- save Rodney- he was ordered to the planet to inspect the temple. There had been no energy readings when SGA-1 had walked in the door. Evidently that had changed when Major Sheppard had ascended the steps. So there he was with Sgt. Markham, who was about to place his foot on the first step. Nothing happened. They went so far as to walk up to the altar, being mindful of the floor plate. Whatever had fried the computer did it thoroughly.

His other dilemma was locating the actual memory of the giant mainframe. Nothing resembled any of the computers on Atlantis or Earth for that matter. Hopefully, all information wrenched from SGA-1 had also been lost.

"It was self-aware," interrupted Rodney. "It was angry. It thought we had somehow betrayed it."

"You think the temple was alive so to speak," Weir inquired.

"Yes. We were all linked to the person after us in the data stream. Major Sheppard was the relay for all our information. He tried a few exit commands but nothing worked. It was trying something; directing a power surge at us. That is when he fritz and fizzled out." Rodney emphasized the point by wiggling his fingers and pulling them away from each other.

Her radio activated in her ear.

"Dr. Weir," a voice came over the comm.

"Go ahead."

"Larin of the Parcinese is requesting a meeting if you are available. He says he has information on how to help SGA-1."

"Allow him through and bring him to the conference room," she glanced around the table. "Well maybe this is the information we need."

-------------

A few short minutes later Larin was escorted into the room.

"Dr. Weir, once again our profuse apologies. Chief Elder Mirandau is most aggrieved. To our consternation, Matriarch Scilla is quite insane. The other Matriarchs have not had their temples talk to them as Scilla's has."

"Her temple was talking to her?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Well, talk might not be the correct term. Influence is a better term. She confessed the temple began acting strangely when your teams came through the Gate of the Ancestors. The other Matriarchs reported strange occurrences in their temples as well."

"What sort of occurrences?" queried Weir. It was not as if she could not guess.

Larin looked nervously around the room. "They reported symbols on walls or altars lighting up and going dim. They were going to call for a congregation to discuss the mystery. But since the news of Major Sheppard's interaction with the Temple of the Protector, we believe it is you or at least some of you. Am I correct?" The intimidation factor that this city and these people conveyed made him shift nervously in his seat.

The reaction of the group assembled at the table astonished him. They shifted nervously in their seats, like he had discovered a deep dark secret.

"Larin, some of us carry a code in our bodies that can interact with the technology left by the Ancestors. Major Sheppard happens to be the most adept. It is also why we can live in the city of Atlantis," Dr. Weir replied with an even tone. The young man looked skittish enough.

"Yes, yes, yes. This is all well and good- nice background. But do you have anything that will help us?" McKay barked. He had been patient enough. "As much fun as it is reliving every sexual encounter by Lt. Ford, I'd really like to have a conversation from beginning to end without blacking out."

"You must excuse Dr. McKay Larin, his concern for his friends has made him, cranky," interrupted Beckett. "Please, continue."

Unsure, Larin informed them of the three main temples within the city: the Temple of the Protector, the Temple of the Ancestors and the Temple of Life and Vitality. All were hidden in the mountain range that skirted the city.

"The Matriarchs of the other two temples have invited you to visit. We understand if you are reluctant but we can offer nothing else." Larin awkwardly stared at his hands.

McKay's head darted up. "That might be it Elizabeth. There might be more than one computer. It might be the holy grail of an Ancient computer network. We have to check it out!"

"I'll take it under advisement Dr. McKay." Weir shot McKay a sit-your-ass-down-in-your-seat-now look.

He did.

"Thank you Larin. Tell Chief Elder Mirandau that we will contact him in one hour. We also accept his apology and extend ours for any inconvenience this has caused your people."

She stood up and showed him to the door where a marine escorted him back to the Gate room.

"Seems we have a chance at rescuing our people and gaining a lot of information. Let's hear everyone's thoughts…

--------------

Weir sat in a chair facing Sheppard. His eyes were open and unseeing as he watched the show playing in his head. They pierced right into her Catholic guilt; except, she wasn't Catholic. They pierced her none the less.

"I think I will take the Parcinese up on their offer to visit the temples."

"Damn Carson. You're a sidler aren't you?" She turned her head in his direction.

He smirked and then grew grave. "He has not slept since he has been back. That is going on 36 hours Elizabeth. His body won't be able to handle that. The other members of his team are at least sleeping."

They both looked over their shoulders to the three other occupied beds.

She rubbed her hand over her face. "We have reports coming back from the planet. Once the teams make their final assessments, we'll go from there."

She had dispatched teams comprised of those with no ATA gene. She did not want to accidentally set anything else off. They had still gleaned important information though. Writings on the walls had provided most of the information. The set up of the temples had given them their other clues. The teams and a very excited Rodney hypothesized that this was a learning center of some sort. They had nicknamed it, Ancient U.

"We will have another briefing in the morning depending on when I receive those reports." She yawned. "I'm sorry John, I have to leave now. I will be back."

She gave a squeeze of his hand, nodded at Carson and walked out the door.

--------------

A/N: I am amazed that y'all like my little story. It makes me giggle like a 13 year old girl. Please feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The final reports came in unexpectedly quick. There were 10 temples spread throughout the city and adjacent countryside. The most important hidden in the mountains. The crazed Temple of the Protector was a direct input facility- pretty damn obvious now. The Temple of the Ancestors was a storehouse of information. The third, the Temple of Life and Vitality, put the information to practical use. The teams had provided detailed diagrams of each temple. She felt now, she could send in those ATA endowed.

"You have a go Carson."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dr. Zelenka, Dr. Simpson and Sgt. Stackhouse's team will accompany you." She looked at each person as she said their name.

She was sending them to the Temple of the Ancestors. It housed one of Carson's favorite pieces of Ancient technology- the chair. Not only one chair, but 30 of them sat in the temple. If he was willing to voluntarily sit in the thing, then she was going to send every bit of support she could muster.

"I was thinking Elizabeth. If the Temple of the Ancestors provides information, it might house the info taken from us,' suggested McKay.

"You've been studying the database here on Atlantis as well, right Rodney?" Weir asked.

"Yes, it seems that it was one of the first places evacuated, when they knew they were losing the war."

"It also appears that they abandoned complex quickly. However, they must not have feared Wraith gaining access to the data held within mainframe," Dr. Zelenka interjected.

"Well Radek, no energy readings, no reason to look around. They turned off the lights when they left," snipped McKay. "Of course the big question is- What powers the entire complex?"

Everyone came to attention at that. As unlikely as it was, that question had slipped their collective minds, everyone's mind except Rodney's.

"As much as I am loathe to admit it, I have no idea. They don't mention that in any text I have researched." McKay was past exasperated. "I don't even have an answer for why the temple became homicidal on our asses. For all I know, it didn't think we were Ancient enough."

"The Parcinese will be awaiting your arrival in about two hours. Make any arrangements you need to. I don't need to remind you this is a great discovery and a rescue mission wrapped into one. This is the reason we are here. Dismissed and good luck." She stood up and signaled everyone to the doors. Weir sighed to herself. Hopefully they could rescue the team and glean valuable information all in one swoop.

-------------

Carson stood in front of one of the increasingly intimidating chairs in the temple. He looked over at the Matriarch smiling expectantly at him. From the moment he had walked in the temple, lights blinked on and energy readings climbed. Matriarch Glin led the way gaping like a child at Disney World.

"Truly your people are a gift to us all!" she proclaimed. "To think, all this wonderment lying dormant all along. It was just waiting for your return."

Bloody hell. "Matriarch we're not the Ancestors. We just share a lineage." Carson was losing patience with the adulation heaped upon them. "We're fallible. I don't even know if I can get the information I'm looking for."

"Dr. Beckett, your people's arrival has brought hope. Hope that one day the Wraith will be eliminated. Your help with strengthen us all." The Matriarch grasped his hand. "What Matriarch Scilla did was inexcusable. She violated the trust between her and the people she serves. That includes your people. She was so afraid that her temple would reject her; she sacrificed her duties and Major Sheppard. If this temple can help, then I beg you to take advantage.

This brought him back to the chair.

Carson's reluctance to sit in the fancy barber's seat was understandable and legendary. He looked over at Dr. Zelenka.

"Well, here we go."

He sat down. The chair immediately activated and reclined.

"Welcome scholar to the Archival Pavilion of Hadrius," said a hospitable voice. "You have access to all subjects, treatises, and research contained within the archive. And may I say; we have missed you."

Carson's eyes shot open.

"Are you alright Doctor?" asked Zelenka.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just; the bloody thing has missed us."

"Rodney said they were sentient. Will you be able to access the information we need?" asked Zelenka, as he kept an eye on his hand held monitor.

"I'm about to find out." Carson closed his eyes again. "What are you?"

"We are a learning station to better prepare mentors, scholars, and leaders. Unless you mean me personally."

"Personally? Are you a library of sorts?" He was trying to remain calm.

"Of sorts. I have access to billions of pieces of data. If I do not house the information needed, my sister Pavilions probably do."

Marshalling all his bravado, he asked, "I would like to access any information you have on injuries caused by interacting with one of your sister Pavilions."

"I will compile any incidences that have occurred. Are you asking about an incident in particular?"

"The day before yesterday at the Pavilion that can download stuff from people." Carson winced, that sounded about as knowledgeable as a stoner.

"The Pavilion of Acquirement?"

It must have understood. "Sure."

"My sister has not sent the information downloaded. It seems the download is incomplete. I have accessed the record and … I am very sorry. She did not adequately prepare the individual and then inadvisably extended the data stream. She detected an anomaly and tried to delete it. The record ends there."

Beckett reported the Pavilion's answer to Zelenka and Simpson. An anomaly, so something about the team threatened the computer. Major Sheppard's mental glitch must have caused some sort of error.

"Ask if the Pavilion knows how to fix the problem," said Dr. Simpson.

Carson nodded and relayed the question.

"I am sorry. I can not, but the Healing Pavilion might. She is offline. She must be reinitialized like you did for me."

"Has this ever happened before?" asked Carson.

"No."

Carson once again relayed the answers. They were going to need someone to initialize the other Pavilion while someone directed this one.

"Dr. Kusinagi also has the gene. She can use this chair while you go initialize other Pavilion," suggested Dr. Zelenka.

Beckett closed his eyes one last time. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. We are here to serve."

-------------

Dr. Kusinagi arrived to relieve Beckett. He and Zelenka made their way to the Healing Pavilion, otherwise known as the Temple of Life and Vitality.

Matriarch Kalan waited for them at the entrance. "Life and Vitality be granted. I understand you need to avail yourself of my temple."

"Yes ma'am. We hope that it will reverse what has happened to our friends," explained Beckett.

"It is an honor. Please, follow me to the inner chamber."

Beckett and Zelenka followed. The temple followed a similar power up procedure as Carson stepped through the outer halls. When he entered the inner chamber, he laughed. It was a medical classroom- a very hands-on classroom. Ten diagnostic beds with hoods suspended above them encircled a podium in the middle. He walked up to the podium and waved his hand across initializing the system.

Matriarch Kalan gasped, "Miraculous."

"Dr. Kusinagi, can you have the Archive resend the information?"

In a millisecond, the monitors blinked to life and text scrolled. Zelenka inspected the readings.

"It will take time to translate and determine if information is correct. My initial guess is… yes." He looked at Beckett and shrugged his shoulders.

Beckett sighed, "I just hope we can do what ever it is we need to do."

-------------

"LaShay, I've been accepted to officer's training!" She rolled over in the bed and looked at him.

"That's wonderful Aiden! Your grandparents will be so proud!"

Happiness, contentment, deep sexual arousal consumed him. Only a solitary memory, thank goodness. The ones he shared with Ford and Teyla were too intense. John must be going nuts.

"Another one Rodney?" Carson asked. He had returned from the planet about an hour ago with the data from the Pavilion.

Now it was up to Rodney to sift through the meaningless to attain the pertinent. What better job for him when he kept zoning out for minutes at a time.

"Yes, very astute of you Carson. And by the way Ford, LaShay…" Rodney kissed the tips of his fingers.

"Thanks Doc. She was…is still beautiful," he said wistfully. "But she had to go and marry a lawyer."

"Are they becoming more frequent?" Dr. Beckett asked interrupting the two.

"No. They've stayed pretty random," answered Rodney looking to Teyla and Ford.

They nodded in agreement.

"It's just they're so intense and consuming," said Ford. "Can't imagine having to watch one right after the other." He cast a glance Sheppard's way.

"You are living in the moment over and over," said Teyla. She looked down at Sheppard and grasped his hand. He was smiling. It would not last, but at least there were pleasant memories set before him. The tears started, followed by the last eerie scream.

"It is about time." Teyla addressed the nurse on the other side of the bed. They waited. The tremors started changing into a full blown seizure. Teyla whispered in his ear while waiting for the calm. When it did, Teyla looked directly into his eyes.

"We are here John." She ran her hand over his forehead.

He blinked and slipped away again.

--------------

The visions were related loosely. Most had to do with the Wraith. Now that he had shifted through them so many times, he knew that he was ignoring something. It was a peculiar sensation on the hive ship. It was the flash of cold that started in the pit of his stomach right after the Wraith-tic happy fun-fun show and before his impersonation of a fish out of water. Well, if he could manipulate the fog aliens' reality, maybe he could here.

"Water," said Ford into the comm for everyone listening.

After, the intense white-hot knife and then the vacuum pulling any essence out of him, he concentrated on the brief flash of cold.

Nosferatu's cousin was approaching him quickly. He was Teyla, again and that was Steve. A Wraith so terrifyingly close. However she was determined; the foul creature would not pass. The cold clutched his insides. The hunger gnawed at her-no him-relentlessly. The fear that she would succumb to this evil overwhelmed him. Sticks were flying; she was flying. The force of the impact to his sternum stunned him. The impact with the ground was not much better.

The little explosion rippled across his brain as the weight of Steve's hand pressed down on his chest.

"You are all right Major. You need to breathe!" Teyla pleaded with him. "Dr. Beckett!"

-------------

TBC

Having a blast writing this story, glad others are enjoying it as well. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"He stopped breathing during the last seizure. Luckily, he restarted on his own. We need to get him to the planet and treated as soon as possible," reported Beckett to Weir. "The information we brought back has to have something."

"Eureka! It does!" Rodney exclaimed and just as quickly deflated.

Weir knew his expression well. It was his expecting cataclysmic doom look.

"What is it Rodney?" Weir cajoled.

He frowned and mumbled, "Oh he is not going to like this. Oh, this is so not good. He is going to kill."

"Rodney, what have you found?" Beckett looked over his shoulder.

"Can you read Ancient Carson? Then please back off." Rodney swatted at him.

He tried his best to compose himself. "We have to finish the download."

"Excuse me, we have to turn that lunatic of a computer back on?" Beckett asked incredulously.

"Yes. We have to let it…convince it to finish the download." Rodney stated. " And as you remember, it was not real happy with us."

"To say the least," scoffed Carson.

"That is only part of the solution. There is also fixing the damage done by the HAL 9000 wannabe. On the upside, the Health Pavilion has already provided the cure. You will be needed for that Carson."

Carson blanched, "What do I have to do?"

"Well I'm not sure yet. I haven't read that far. But when I do, you'll be the first to know." Rodney stopped and went back to studying the laptop.

Weir and Beckett just stared at each other. Rodney was right, John was not going to like this.

-------------

"It is beautiful Father," she said.

"I traded for it on the Genii homeworld. They said it was a good luck charm. I like it better as a necklace for my very special daughter."

She beamed at him.

"I will keep it with me always."

Teyla shook her head. That necklace had been a treasure and a curse. Such a little thing had caused so much grief. Yet, she still had cherished it. Her father had given it to her.

She sat up a little straighter in the chair next to the Major's bed. Something the Pavilion had called them- abominations. That name was not new to her. A coarse merchant found out about her gift. She could not remember where they were, but her father stepped in swiftly and removed her from the place. He was furious and forbade anyone to trade with that particular merchant ever again.

He gave her the necklace soon after the incident. The machine had called them abominations. Maybe it had detected her gift through one or more of the visions.

She looked at Dr. McKay sitting across from her on the other side of Major Sheppard's bed.

"Dr. McKay," she called softly. "Dr. McKay, I may have a theory on why the Pavilion rejected us."

McKay looked up. "What? Did you say something?"

"Yes. I have a theory why the Pavilion saw us as a threat."

"You do? You have a theory?" McKay peered at her surprised.

She took a deep cleansing breath searching for her infinite stores of patience. "Yes. I believe it is because of my gift."

McKay pursed his lips. "I think your partially right. I think there maybe one more factor." He hitched his head at Sheppard. "Him."

--------------

He hung over the railing on the upper level of the Gate room and watched McKay fall. At the same time, he was hitting the floor exhilarated the impact had not hurt. The little glowing turtle was really cool.

The next one was not cool.

"Dr. McKay, what is your plan?" He could see the young officer brandishing a lethally sharp knife. "Once again Dr. McKay, what is your plan?"

"There's no plan, just making sure everyone left safely." He all but whimpered keeping an eye on the knife.

Kolya motioned for his man and took the knife himself.

"Last chance Dr. McKay." Kolya was definitely in his self imposed ring of personal space. The panic, the abject terror and the knowledge that he was about to let everyone down. The knife hovered over the material of his jacket then plunged into his arm. He heard, felt, and was the scream.

"Sorry Sheppard," he whispered. Then he spilled his guts.

John went on to the next matinee.

--------------

"What is the plan?" Weir asked opening up the briefing.

"We have to return to the Archival Pavilion and ask if it will help us reinitialize the psycho Pavilion," answered Rodney. "From what I've learned, they're interconnected. They relay data back and forth. Maybe it will also convince HAL to allow us to finish the download. We have to do the download first. "

"Why?"

"Because Elizabeth, we don't want to take a chance and corrupt the data. The procedure at the Health Pavilion could possibly damage the data cycling in his head." Rodney tried his best not to look annoyed.

"After the download, we need to take Major Sheppard to the Health Pavilion immediately. It should be able to heal the damage done by its sister once the visions are gone." Beckett looked at each face in the room, confidence was severely lacking. "I know it's risky but it's the only option we've got."

"Who is going to interact with the Archive?" Weir asked.

Carson tentatively raised his hand, "I've got a rapport built-up with it," he shyly answered.

She raised an eyebrow. "A rapport?"

"It likes Carson better than Dr. Kusinagi. It insulted her genetic lineage and demanded the previous scholar," smirked Rodney.

"I will politely explain that I must be elsewhere and will come back for a visit when I can," answered Beckett very flustered.

"Way to let a girl down eas…" Rodney's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"I can't hear you threaten to suck the life out of me, if you don't pick up the radio."

Oh hell no.

It had come across his radio as he ran to help Sheppard. His heart was already beating out of chest. He was in shock from Gall killing himself in order for him to come to the rescue. He was also on the jumper knowing full well that they might be too late for whatever was going on. Despair, impotence, terror, and anger bombarding him.

When he came to, his head was in Elizabeth's lap and Carson was holding his hand.

"I'm checking your pulse you fool! Stop trying to jerk it away!"

"Oh I really hope he isn't going through that every hour," murmured Rodney. "Because if he is…that really sucks."

--------------

A/N: One of my reviewers mentioned HAL. Already had this written down at the time. Great minds must think alike. ; -)

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N OK sheepishly admit I made a mistake and omitted this chapter. Thanks for the comment.

Chapter 8

"Welcome back scholar," the Archive purred in his ear. "What do you wish of me?"

Carson gathered himself. "Can you talk to you sister, the Pavilion of Acquirement?"

"Why? What has she done now?"

"Nothing, but we really need to know if she can be restarted," replied Carson politely.

"She is mad you know."

"Mad? Mad as in angry or mad as in insane?" Carson asked with just a hint of worry.

"Yes."

Carson opened his eyes and looked at Radek. "We're in big trouble."

After a little more communing with the Archive, he learned that the Pavilion of Acquirement was not fried at all.

"Pouting! It's acting like a petulant three year old child? A 10,000 or more year old sentient computer is pouting?" Rodney shouted skeptically. "You're kidding right? You must have misunderstood."

"No Dr. McKay, I did not misunderstand. And we are right in calling it a lunatic."

Rodney gaped in horror. "Oh no, no, no, no. We can't let that thing near us. I will just have to make Ford's libido and Teyla's graphic culling memories my own."

"Dr. Zelenka thinks he can link the two Pavilions so that the Archive can influence her sister. That might lessen the lunacy of the Pavilion of Acquirement, the Temple of the Protector or the HAL 9000; whichever you prefer to call the nutty thing," said Carson trying his best to encourage Rodney.

"That might work. They are connected; maybe we just need to say pretty please." The cogs in Rodney's mind were grinding away. "We need to tell the Major in his second of lucidity."

-------------

He got the message. He also had an idea on how to pacify the nut job. A memory he had compartmentalized and locked away. He had wanted to keep this one all to himself. Seems he was going to have to share.

The channel shifting TV show started again. At least, he was able to stay separated from the memories for a while although fleeting. It was getting harder- when was the last time he had slept?

--------------

Once again, Carson sat down in the chair.

"Will you be able to help us?"

"I believe so. She is so temperamental, always has been. It seems worse now. The caretaker who lived within my sister was unstable. They influenced each other, detrimentally of course. She took it upon herself to protect the rest of us before examining all the data."

"Can you convince her that we are not a threat?" Carson asked hoping for a resounding 'yes!'

"This I do not know. She saw something that made her irrational; made her…panic."

"We think we know the answer to that. Teyla has a special gift to sense the Wraith and Major Sheppard was bitten by a large arachnid type creature." Carson waited for the reply.

"That would explain her exuberance in deleting the anomaly. I will do my best."

"Thank you, again." Carson gave a mental smile.

"Anytime…What is your name?"

"Aach, sorry. Dr. Carson Beckett."

"Anytime Dr. Carson Beckett."

Carson's eyes shot open, as the sensation of a phantom hand grasping his thigh quickly faded.

--------------

"Well golly gee Batman, I am so happy to be back here in the house of horrors," scoffed McKay looking up at the foreboding steps. "Hope your girlfriend can convince this big baby of a computer to stop its snit fit."

"I don't think it is wise to insult a machine that can fry your noodle," said Carson as he tapped the side of his head. "Plus, the Archive and I are just friends." Carson stalked off following the med techs pushing Sheppard's gurney.

"I was only joking," cringed McKay while checking the inside of the Pavilion.

They climbed the steps as Sheppard was carried on a backboard. Nothing was happening, no lights, no humming, nothing. 

"OK, let's get into position. We need to be linked like before. The Archive has graciously allowed Dr. Kusinagi to use the chair so that Carson could be here to monitor us," explained Rodney.

Rodney, Aiden and Teyla gently helped John up from the litter. His body must have been aware on some level, because his legs tried to support some of his weight.

They hovered around the floor plate.

"Contact Dr. Kusinagi and let's see what some sisterly badgering can do," Rodney directed Dr. Simpson.

The Pavilion flickered, and then went dark again. On. Off. On. Off. It appeared as if a two year old child was playing with the light switch. Finally, the lights came on to stay.

"Dr. Kusinagi says now." Simpson relayed.

"Come on Sir, it's Homecoming," Aiden grunted as he and the team pushed Sheppard onto the dance floor.

--------------

A/N: Thanks for the kind words and feedback. Please feel free to review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The tingle shot up through his heel to his brain. This time, there was not a soft murmuring but a full blown shouting match.

"They are tainted! They reek of the enemy!"

A calmer but no less loud voice answered. "Sister, they are not a threat, just look. You reacted too quickly; you are supposed to allow information. It is not your function to delete anything; that is for the creators."

"These beings are not the creators." The words dripped venom.

"No, but maybe if you continued the download, you will learn of the creators."

The team eavesdropped, but dare not interrupt. Sheppard hoped his trump card would help.

"So be it." The reply was cold.

It felt like a hard jerk on his brain, no care being taken. The remainder of the memories flooded past him. As the last one went by, he released it. Chaya and their clandestine moment of sharing. The warmth, the heat, the infinite knowledge just out of grasp…

"LIAR!"

"He is not Sister; it is a creator."

"Deceptive creatures." The spike coalesced in his brain again.

A moment of inspiration struck Aiden.

"Save."

This could not get any worse. It was worth a try. "SAVE!" Sheppard shrieked in his mind.

Teyla, Aiden and Rodney dropped once again to their knees. They immediately looked at John who was still attached to the floor plate.

The spike started to pierce his mind. 'Another tactical error,' he thought as his brain felt cleaved in two. 

Then, he was released.

Not hearing his voice in three days, the yell startled everyone. John tripped backwards and collapsed. This time, he was caught by the waiting arms of Dr. Beckett. Sheppard was quickly laid out on the floor. No physical signs of injury were evident. He was breathing and his heart was pumping. However, he remained unconscious. 

"OK let's get him to the Health Pavilion," directed Carson.

The techs transferred him to the litter and walked him carefully down the stairs.

"Dr. Kusinagi says we might want to get out of here," Dr. Simpson urgently relayed.

The structure rumbled. Energy currents buzzed behind walls.

"It's overloading! Get out! Get out!" Rodney yelled.

Arcs of energy streamed out of the altar igniting decorative tapestries. The group ran; wheels clattered; and hard surface ground against hard surface. A large door was lowering to separate the narthex from the outside world. 

It stopped suddenly; just long enough for everyone to scramble out. A loud slam echoed across the city as the Pavilion of Acquirement, the Temple of the Protector or the psycho, harpy machine from hell crashed.

--------------

"Save! 'Save' worked!" McKay called out as they made their way to the Health Pavilion.

"Why not? I was going to try 'close window' next," jabbed Ford as they trotted along.

"Stop!" Beckett examined Sheppard. "Bag him! Get him in there now!

The group was literally steps from the Pavilion. "Inside, inside…put him on the first bed."

Carson went over to the podium and Rodney followed.

"Everyone clear the bed."

The Archive had already instructed him on what to do. Now it was time to put practice into action. Carson placed his hand on the monitor within the podium. The hood over the bed descended from the ceiling. A beam of fluorescent light covered Sheppard head to toe assessing his condition. With a few more strokes of the monitor, a thin beam bore into Sheppard's forehead. His back arched slightly as the fluorescent light held him in place. Flashing red monitors around the room and on the podium kept track of the progress. 

They finally turned blue. The beam stopped and the fluorescent light disengaged. Beckett ran to Sheppard's bed.

Sheppard's eyes flew open and he roared. It was a terror induced, stress relieving, holy-fucking-shit, knee jerk response. Then he fell limp onto the bed, conscious but disoriented.

Unsettled, Beckett read the monitors. "He's fine. Everything is showing normal. Of course, this machine could be telling me I'm overdrawn, but the flashing blue is a good sign."

Sheppard's eyes rolled around in his head. Teyla gently held it to focus his attention. "You will be fine John. Now it is time to sleep."

Sheppard gave an almost imperceptible smile and did just that.

--------------

A/N: One last chapter to go. Please tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Accidentally omitted the real Ch. 8 so the story might make a little more sense now. If you had a hunh? reaction you might want to backtrack. 

Chapter 10

He slept for two days straight, probably with a little help from Dr. Beckett's medicine cabinet. The third day, he woke to his team by his bed. They were doing fine. That had been one of his first coherent concerns. Then he thanked them profusely. He remembered seeing them for that second, keeping him linked to reality during the whole delightful ordeal.

Their visions had ceased immediately and they could only remember bits and pieces. Rodney explained that the Pavilion made copies of their experiences, memories and knowledge and downloaded that. After a few blank stares, he exasperatedly explained that nothing should be missing in the 'ol' noggin'. Satisfied, Beckett had released them to a day or two of light duty. Sheppard, on the other hand, was to be a guest for a few days.

When he finally got to sleep for the first time without assistance from a spiked IV, the dreams he had were his own. The crazy kind, where you know your dreaming, but it is feasible that an elephant can live in the Gate room. Or, you still live in your childhood home and use the Stargate in the living room to travel to planet P-who-the-hell-knows as a banker. The simple act of going to sleep and waking up was a relief.

The vividness of the memories was fading. And that is what they were- memories. They were not an all consuming experience anymore. Some were completely gone until he got a sense of deja vu. A team member would say or do something; then it would come back and just as quickly fade. He was coping though; his self-awareness and individuality intact. The moment of lucidity was to be thanked for that. Although, he figured Heightmeyer was going to be doing a happy dance waiting for his sessions.

Today was day four. He lazily gazed at his visitor and tried to share his enthusiasm for the discoveries on the planet. Although Rodney had not been back to Parcini, he was listing all of them at a blistering speed.

"We have reinitialized two more of the Pavilions. One is an arts center. The anthropologists are drooling on everything. We had to mop the place up after the first day. The other one well, we think it was for engineering. It has an obtuse name, the Pavilion of Creation. Hopefully, the secrets of the ZPM might be hidden there, if we could only be so lucky. Unfortunately, some of the Pavilions have been destroyed by nature- tectonic shifts, land slides and what not. The Ancients were good but not omnipotent. At least not yet. Can't always foresee a river changing course and submerging an entire complex."

Sheppard smiled understandingly at him. Walk a mile and all that.

He had seen some of Rodney's childhood- none too happy. They were some of the memories that had stayed with him. His parents were bores and afraid of the gifted pain in the ass they had spawned. His enthusiasm for everything scientific was misunderstood by them. Sheppard had a better grasp now. In fact, he had a better grasp of what made the others on his team tick.

"…the information, medical knowledge and all of it - outstanding really. Kind of thought we might find one of those grab your head and download everything Ancient kiosks. No such luck, which is probably a good thing."

Sheppard studied him; he could not see him take a breath. The man was a…machine.

"Carson and the Archive are really getting along. She hasn't asked for him to meet the parents, but I'm sure that's next. I've never seen him voluntarily sit in a chair with such gusto. The Archival Pavilion and the Pavilion of Acquirement were the voices of the learning center. The only ones that interact with the user that way. We have to interact with the other Pavilions the old fashioned way: read, read and more reading."

Rodney paused, finally. "She saved us you know. The harpy wasn't going to release us. Even with your heroic and soul baring try. The Pavilion was too far gone. Some sort of corruption from Matriarch Scilla and 10,000 years of alone time. She was supposed to wait for you to specify what information to download and access only that. I even hate to use this word for a computer, but it was over excited. That's why it dragged all of us along for the ride. Then senorita psychopath finds out that Teyla has her Wraith voodoo power and you had a hickey session with a bug. Not totally sure why that would turn its switch to kill. We'll have to do more research. Lucky us, we have a whole learning center at our disposal. Just to be on the safe side, Carson is going to recheck your readings from the Health Pavilion for any clues."

Rodney looked at him waiting for an answer, when none came he trundled on.

"So anyway, while the Archive was linked to her sister, she determined she was too dangerous. The reaction to your warm fuzzy Chaya moment helped to convince the Archive to deactivate her sister."

He had let them in on his ill-fated try to appease the Pavilion at an informal bedside debriefing. He was way too emotionally, physically and mentally drained to go anywhere; so they came to him. Nothing like letting everyone know how foolish you feel, again.

Rodney continued, "Miko actually had to make a decision on her own. The Archive still needed permission to stop her sister. Personally, I think she made the right decision. My need for self-preservation would not have it any other way. Apparently, all that info taken from us never transferred and was lost with the crash. Which is one less thing to worry about."

McKay let a smile spread across his face. "Should have seen Ford's face when he found out that "save" did not release us. I mean really; how could it?"

Sheppard nodded sagely. He had had a sneaking suspicion when he was not released immediately.

McKay rolled on. "I got a chance to look at the readings from the Health Pavilion. You were basically brain dead. That…that thing pretty much tried to boil your brain inside your skull. Good thing the Archive stopped it in time or well…"

Sheppard cringed making Rodney shift subjects quickly.

"Too much information, I know, I know. Moving on, moving on. We found out what powers the complex. It's not a ZPM. Ancient U. is run by geothermic power. Definitely want to find out how they accomplished that efficiently."

Rodney was starting to get nervous as John quietly watched him.

"Well, just thought I would say hi. Ford and Teyla will be by later. I think Weir is still avoiding you. She seems to conveniently visit while you're sleeping." He smirked.

"You're looking better though. The rings under your eyes look like your American half-dollar as opposed to those old fashioned dollars you were sporting yesterday. Not talking the Susan B or the Sacagawea, you know the really large ones."

John raised both eyebrows. "Where on earth did you come up with an analogy like that? Dollars?"

"After all I have just said; that is the only question you have?"

"Well yeah. So?" John shifted in the bed to get a better look at Rodney.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "You were worrying me; you didn't say anything. I thought you might have regressed. It was all I could think of."

"Well then, that answers that." Sheppard scooted down in his bed. "Thanks Rodney…for everything."

McKay looked confused. "Whatever, I'll see you later. OK?"

Sheppard smiled and decided to go check on how the elephant was doing.

And oh yeah, Weir was gonna pay.

THE END

--------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It was a neat exercise. Please go ahead and review.


End file.
